


Courage

by Eishexe



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Barry Burton, and just what was going through his mind at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own RE or any of its characters or story lines or anything else that falls under the RE copyright. Obviously....

“We can’t take much more of this!” Luther calls, laying out a spread of bullets. “Move your asses!”

I fire a few more shots of my own and three of the umbrella troopers hit the deck with heavy thuds. I pull back, leaning against the wall, trying and failing to catch my breath. I feel the wheezing in my chest deepening. That licker’s claw pierced something vital it seems. _Fuck me I can’t breathe._ I look forward to make sure Luther’s stupid ass found appropriate cover. His shape ducked back behind the supply crates begins to blur and I blink away the growing haze. I’m bleeding out, one of my lungs have to be punctured. The throbbing in my face and side is increasing. I click through the scenarios of all of us getting out of here. None of them are promising. Luther can’t cover both of us, not completely. Not even one at a time. I lose my center for a moment, fighting to stay upright even with the wall’s assistance. _Hell of a cluster fuck you got yourself into this time, Barry._ I mentally berate myself. I’m not going to make it. My luck’s run out, I know that. But I’m not dead. Not just yet. I shake the delirium loose. _Act, don’t think. You think about it you’ll lose your nerve._

“Fall back to the elevator!” Leon’s yells echo over the roar of gunfire.

“You go! I'm going to stay here awhile!” I answer, masking my growing exhaustion. I can feel Leon hesitate, calculating my response. The weight, the meaning of what I just said should hit him like a ton of bricks in about three, two, one...

“Barry...” His face is reserved and his voice guarded. 

“When the countdown gets down to zero, you have to be on that elevator. Someone's got to stay here Leon. Besides,” I hide the wince on my face behind a smile, permanently putting another umbrella goon’s lights out. “I'm kind of enjoying myself!”

Second best lie I have ever told and Leon just stares at me, like I’m speaking fucking Greek. I steady my breathing. I‘m the obvious choice. I’m the injured limb. I’m the one that’s got to stay. I can’t pretend it’s easy for him to leave me behind. I glance in Leon’s direction again, and he meets my eye. My left foot goes numb and I brace myself against the wall with the other. His leave no man behind has kicked in. I’m going to have to push him.

“Go....GO!” I order, barely stopping myself from gasping for air. Every muscle in my body tenses up. I’ve seen enough carnage to know I’m going into shock. But I can’t let Leon see it. A few more bullets lodge into the wall beside him and he nods robotically. I return his nod, and fire again to cover him. Two more Umbrella thugs hit the ground as Leon makes a break for Luther and they beeline it for the elevator.

My rifles dry. I struggle with the clip like a rookie but finally manage to pull it loose and toss it away. All that’s left is my magnum. The bastards just keep coming. _Give ‘em hell cowboy._ Kathy’s voice rings out from my memory. I close my eyes, trying to slow my heart beat. _Steady and calm. Pick your targets. Six bullets, let’s make ‘em count.......One, two._ I wait for another break in their firing. _Three. Four._ I fight to keep my feet. _Five._ One bullet left. They yell something about a bringing out the prisoner. I pull myself back to safety. My left leg is pretty much useless and my side and head pulsate like a SOS. My vision darkens and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Come on Barry stay awake. You gotta hold them off just a little longer. Times almost up._

“Cease your firing. Or I’ll execute her.” One of the troopers calls. I chance a look and my frustration flares. _God damn it, Ada. So much for a good old fashion shoot out!_

“Now. Throw down your guns and step out.” Another soldier orders. I pull my last cigar from my pocket and light it. My strength finally starts to crack apart and I know its over. That this is it. “Step out or she dies!”

 _Well, guess today’s as good a day as any._ I nearly laugh out loud as I step out into plain sight. I know he’s going to shoot, I wasn’t born yesterday. Least the ass hole has the decency to look me in the eye when he does it. Doesn’t hurt as much as I expect. Not to mention he’s a pretty lousy shot. The jolt of at least three of the bullets finding their target however sends my magnum flying, as I go the only way I can. Down. I open my eyes and grin. _One bullet left._ I push myself up, reaching out and somehow managing to catch the tumbling gun. He’s dropping dead before any of them can react.

Another fires back a few seconds later and I’m pitched backward again. _Well that one could shoot._ I can’t feel my legs anymore. My heart rate drops and the dark halo around my vision advances quickly. _Fat Lady’s singin’._ I would be laughing if not for drowning in my own blood. I feel my mouth twitch up in a smile. _Damn...the fucking bitch is off ke..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
